Curse
by The Dmgirl
Summary: After 19 years of living in Hyrule, Link has been sentenced to death by his one and only friend, Zelda. Given no reason for such a cruel decision, He has to run away from his homeland and seek the truth. Along the way, he meets a mysterious woman...
1. Outsider

**Curse**

**The Dmgirl:** After four years, I decided to revive the story that made me known to almost all, "Curse". I gave to read to a good friend of mine and he tried without being able to read it. As such, I suppose some of you have also been blocking on this, and I'm giving a new version where some things were slightly changed, but the plot behind it is still the same. So, please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (For chapters to follow) I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I merely have the plot and the OC, Elianne.

Chapter I: Outsider

The tree shimmered underneath the morning light, only letting a few sun rays through, illuminating the path ahead in a golden halo. A gray paw came to lay upon it, a muzzle sniffing out the odor of fresh blood. Tail low and crouched to the ground, the wolf tracked down its prey with caution, black eyes looking ahead and nose to the ground, following human footsteps through the thick forest, not letting any other scent distract him from its hunt. The wolf watched the pack behind him open a perimeter before starting to close in, leaving the person no escape. It had been days since they had eaten properly, taking lichen off trunks to survive. There was no way it would let meat fly away so easily, not when it had taken so long to get its teeth on some.

Onyx eyes finally caught sight of their prey, a young man with dusty blond hair and a green tunic stained with bits of food and blood. Licking its lips in anticipation, the wolf slipped closer to the worn-out leather boots of the boy without a sound while it felt its patience beginning to thin under the intoxicating smell. One last time, the canine checked if all the pack had surrounded the young man before plunging its teeth into one of the ankles, making the human fall from high, the others wolves joining in to prevent their prey from escaping as he fought vainly for his freedom, seeming weak and famished from days of running. His struggles decreased with time as he appeared to accept his fate. The leader of the pack couldn't be more happy. Finally, fresh meat was falling under its grasp.

A twig cracked in the distance and the wolf turned, black eyes catching sight of another human, a young woman this time, with red hair and a dark blue dress. The wolf growled, not ready to give its feast to anyone. Still, the girl approached, unafraid of the pack circling the man. The young woman waved about and voiced out a few shoos, making the group of canines flee with regret. Ears heard the labored breath of the boy they had left behind. A slim hand touched his chest, fingers hitting a wound the teeth the wolves had caused and making the young man let a out a strangle yelp out of pain.  
"Goodness," she breathed, purple eyes tracing his chest filled with marks of teeth. "They didn't miss you, did they?" she whispered while slowly taking him on her shoulders and beginning to drag him somewhere. She heard his breathing ease itself and smiled when she saw the young man give into the darkness that was slowly claiming him.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she said, her amethysts eyes searching. A sigh of relief passed her lips when she caught sight of her home. He was safe, now, although he was unconscious.


	2. Link

**Curse**

Chapter II: Link

Sky blue eyes squinted before opening to see a brown ceiling and a mind reeled, trying to figure out where it was. A young man with dusty blond hair tried to sit up only to be held down by his wounds, a small yelp passing his lips as he remembered the cause of the cuts and bruises. A pack of wolves had attacked him, trying to make dinner out of him. Yet, that didn't explain the blood stained bandage wrapped around his torso along with the missing of his undershirt and tunic along with his boots. A tanned hand lifted to reach his spinning head, a slight nausea catching him, causing him to growl in slight pain.  
"You shouldn't try to get up," a female voice said softly and the young man had to crane his neck to see a young lady with red hair tied up in a bun, a few strands falling over her amethyst eyes. Her navy blue dress reminded him of a lake, like the one he loved to visit at least once a year. A smile curled her lips upwards as she spoke again, he violet gaze turning away to look at her hands, which were wringing a towel in a bowl clear water, "Those wolves didn't miss you."

Her hands set the towel along the bowl to take care of his bandages, slowly taking them off. In a forceful gesture, the young man grabbed her hand, pushing the thoughts of pain into the back of his mind. Aquamarines glared at the young lady who sighed in slight exasperation.  
"How do you intend healing if you don't let me take care of your wounds?"  
Still eying her suspiciously, he let her hand go so that she could continue. Still, he watched her closely, hissing each time the cold wet cloth would come into contact with his cuts while she dabbed them until the bleeding would stop. Her voice rose again, a smile appearing upon her features as her purple eyes seemed entranced by the task, "My name is Elianne, yours?"  
The boy grumbled but didn't answer, earning himself a small sigh as the girl finished taking care of his wounds, putting a bandage over the cuts, got up and took her things before leaving the room.

Cerulean eyes returned to the ceiling, his head sinking into the pillow behind him. He couldn't get himself to trust her, even though she had taken care of his wounds and given him shelter. Although guilt had taken him when he heard her sigh, he knew there couldn't be any other way through it. The hinges squeaked, tearing him from his reverie to see the young woman reentering the room with a plater filled with fruits in her hands. She laid it within his reach before turning away and heading once again to the door. Remorse grabbed him in a vice grip and he sighed out before mumbling something she couldn't hear.  
"Pardon?" she asked, spinning around so that she could see him.  
"My name is Link," he repeated more clearly, bringing a smile upon her features. She returned to him, kneeling so that she could be at his height.  
"Thank you," she voiced, but the young man didn't bother, his eyes focusing on hers and seeking for a trace that would confirm his doubts. She giggled somewhat nervously before asking, "What is it?"

He looked at the plater before taking an piece of apple and putting it into his mouth and chewing on it carefully and swallowing it.  
"Forgive me for being so cautious, but I need to know if I can trust you," he said, voice slightly rasped from the few days it hadn't been used. She smiled, not truly understanding what had happened, but glad and honored that he was finally talking.  
"Might I know why?" she inquired, making one of his eyebrows rise in confusion.  
"Why do you want to?" he shot back, still slightly afraid of falling into a trap. Nevertheless, she laughed lightly, smiling merrily before answering, "I'm curious. One of my biggest faults."  
Sky blue left her for the ceiling once again as he hoped he wasn't doing any mistakes.  
"I was sentenced to death," he stated darkly, half believing that she would step back at his words. To his great surprise, she didn't, but a face of surprise appeared as she continued her questioning, "For what reason?"  
He simply shrugged turning his face away from her, "I don't know."  
"So you ran away?" she asked with a small smile.  
"I'd rather be eaten by wolves than die for nothing," he mumbled, making her giggle.

The ruffling of her dress made him turn around and watch her as she reached the door, slightly turning so that he could only see her profile. A calm smile was on her features before she spoke, "Well, you can stay here as long as you want. Just wait until your wounds are healed, please." Her words made his eyes go wide in realization. She was far from intending to give him to the authorities, instead making herself guilty for sheltering a man sentenced to death. Her calm grin returned as her amethyst eyes closed.  
"I've taken care of your clothes, washed them and did a bit of sewing to solidify. Your leather boots were quite worn-out," she commented, to which Link couldn't help but respond, "Why did you?"  
She shrugged, her smile slightly growing, "Because I only have a few visitors. I don't know why."  
With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the young man to his thought. A small smile grew upon his face without his consent as his mind wrapped itself around the idea that he was safe here, if only for a few days.


	3. Leaving

**Curse**

Chapter III: Leaving

The door opened, making the sun light come in and hit the young man's face. He groaned in annoyance, burying himself into the pillows and blankets, wanting to steal a few minutes of the day to sleep some more. He heard a giggle that he had learned to recognize in the last few days. A female laughter, the one of the owner of the house he was currently in and the one who had healed his wounds caused by the wolves that had attacked him.  
"Link, it's time," she sing-songed a the door. He could almost see her laughing features.  
"Let me sleep," he growled from underneath the covers.  
"Fine, no breakfast for you," she shot back before closing the door behind her. Link groaned in irritation as his stomach grumbled, pleading for him to get up and eat something. After fighting in vain against his starving body, he finally decided to slip out of bed and head into the small kitchen were he caught the sweet odor of jam.

"Truly sorry, I have nothing else to offer this morning," she said while taking care of a boiling pot, not even bothering to look at the half-dressed man standing in the door frame, sky blue eyes looking at the wooden room. She then turned to him with a grin, "But if you can wait a little longer, we'll have stewed apples."  
The young man never got the chance to respond as a peregrine falcon landed in the window frame of the kitchen, shouting for attention. Amethyst eyes caught sight of the bird and smiled cheerfully while giving a last turn into the compote before laying her hand on the back of the animal to pet it.  
"Hello Rocko! How are you?" she asked and the falcon screeched in answer, making her laugh lightly before saying, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Sky blue eyes watched as other animals arrived, squirrels and small birds who seemed to ask how she was faring for she repeated her earlier statement with the same smile. He couldn't help one of his own at the sight. For the few mornings he had been here, it had always been like this, he thought as she put two bowls of stewed apples on the little table. Not waiting a second more, the boy sat while looking at her fighting with the animals that kept tapping against the lid, trying to get the cooked fruits within it.  
"How many times will I have to say it!? Wait until it cools!" she shouted while nearly laughing. She sighed as she sat, head in her right hand. "Can you believe them? Same thing every morning."

He could only give a small laugh as his mouth was full of stew. He swallowed, knowing that her words were, most probably, true. Still, the happy atmosphere dropped as the meal ended and he left the room for outside. He turned to her when he felt her purple gaze upon him.  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked, earning herself a sigh and spun around to look at the trees surrounding them, "If they find me here, you'll will be accused of complicity and protecting a man who has been sentenced to death. Forgive me, Milady Elianne, but I cannot stay any longer."

She smiled slightly before correcting him, telling Link that she was far from noble. He, once again, made his apologies, saying that he had been raised so close to nobility that it had become habit to call one this way. Yet, he didn't turn back, knowing that, like yesterday, he would decide to stay a day more for her sake. Even though the presence of the animals, he knew that she felt lonely for she had no one to truly talk to.  
"Link," she voiced and he looked at her for a moment. It wasn't the call of his name that made him turn, but her tone. She approached him slowly and amethyst found questioning aquamarines before she spoke again, "Take me with you."  
Sky blue eyes widened in shock as half the animal population around them gave a shout of astonishment. His mind raced, trying to find a way out of her demand. If she were to follow, he would endanger her life also. This he was far from wanting. She had given him shelter, protected him from the wild animals outside and had even reasoned with the wolves that had tried to eat him with the goddesses knew what. And now, she was asking to put her life in danger so that she could accompany him? No, he couldn't do that, it was just...

"Please Link. I don't know why, but I know that I have to come with you. You have something that all the others that came here didn't have. Please..." she pleaded as his cerulean gaze fell to the ground. "If it's for the animals, they did very well before I came along. I am certain that they will be able to revert back to their old ways," she argued, trying to make him look at her.  
"You know that, by following me, you put your life on a thread?" he asked, sighing a bit while raising his head to meet her gaze. She smiled delicately and nodded, "I know."  
"Are you certain?" he inquired, far from being sure that he wanted her to come.  
"If I wouldn't be sure, do you think I would ask?" she answered, earning her a smile of disbelief from the young man. "I will be able to protect myself, Link. It's not like I haven't done it before."  
He breathed audibly, knowing that she wouldn't go back on her decision.  
"Don't you dare tell me that you regret your choice," he snapped, pointing his index to her face.  
"I won't. I know I won't," she whispered before smiling a bit childishly.


	4. A Bad Idea

**Curse**

Chapter IV: A Bad Idea

The midday sun could barely make its way into the thick forest, its rays stopped by the trees whose leaves were taking the sunlight greedily. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the birds from chirping happily, the chicks calling hungrily for their meal when their mother or father would come to the nest to feed them. All noises came to a stop when the yelp of a young woman echoed through the woods, many animals turning to where the sound had come from. It was followed by a sigh and the rustle of leaves as a leather boot stepped on them, the insects under them scattering about, afraid of being squashed under something a hundred times their size.  
"Come on, get up," a male voice said as a tanned hand stretched itself to help the fallen girl who seemed stuck into the uncomfortable position she had fallen into. She took the helping hand, happy that her companion had stopped to aid her. Still, she couldn't help but grumble, "Tell me why we can't take a path?"  
"Do you want to get caught?" Link snapped, making a scowl appear on her face while she answered by the negative. "In that case, we're not allowed to take a path."  
"But I'm hurt," she whined, pointing her backside.

He could only sigh in annoyance before turning around and continuing, not listening to her rant. They had left a few days ago, and he was starting to wonder if he could have foreseen this. The young woman who had held so much maturity before they left the house looked like a six-year-old who knew nothing else but whining and complaining. What had possessed him to accept her company to begin with?  
"Link! Over here!" He heard her shout. He took in a deep breath before following the sound of her voice, only to see her jump happily at the sight of a clear path. The young man backed up, not willing to go along this road, as safe looking as might be. Paths were likely to be taken by guards or mercenaries, which were probably searching for him. How long had it been since he left his home land? Either way, the people tracking him were unlikely to give up, if just for the price on his head.

Slim hands took his arm, dragging him unto the road on which he didn't want to step on while a feminine voice pleaded softly, "Oh, come on. I'm tired of tripping over roots. Just a few minutes, please."  
Still, his eyes never left the path that meant danger to him. He only wanted to pull away and disappear behind the thick trunks of the trees, out of sight of this road where anyone could appear, wanting his capture to deliver him to the queen who would pay handsomely for it before going on with the sentence. He felt like jerking his arm out of her grasp as he steadily backed up from the passage as the young woman complained a bit at his retreat, "Just two minutes, please."

Sky blue eyes left the trail for the lady who held a pleading gaze and a small smile of hope. He sighed softly, before agreeing to her decision and pushing his fear aside to take a step along the path, finally able to walk normally for a time. A gentle laugh came to his side as she ran to the clearing up ahead, which only began to confirm his doubts. Warnings of all shape and size took off in his mind and he could only take a step back into the forest as she turned to him, waving cheerfully, "Link, over here!"

Cerulean eyes came to look at her and, deciding that it wasn't a good idea anymore, he went to take her back into the forest under her surprised gaze. Yet, the retreat almost stopped immediately as a yelp of fear came from behind him and he turned swiftly when her hand left his. Sky blue caught sight of the young woman being held by a man with brown hair, a dagger held against her throat. Her slim hands were trying to pry off the arm holding her against the person, but to no avail.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Link. You're coming with me kid," the man snickered before gazing at the girl with a look the boy could have recognized anywhere, lust that would only turn into rape if he didn't do anything.  
"Let go of her," the blond growled, his hands bunched into fists, knuckles turning white.  
"Oh really? Look around you, boy. You better obey, or you're gonna die right here."  
Aquamarines didn't have to, already knowing that they were surrounded by the brown-haired man's colleagues. Nails dug into the skin of his palms, drawing blood, as a snarl began to appear on his face. His cerulean gaze watched the man as he whispered into her ear, her amethyst eyes widening in fear before yelping while his arm held her even closer to the man, a mercenary, Link assumed. He knew no guards that would act this way in any condition.

When the brown-haired man's moves became too daring for the boy's likes, he snapped, not holding into place anymore as he was blinded with rage. Shouting in anger, he broke the hold the man had on Elianne before kicking him, sending him sprawling on the ground.  
"I'm not going anywhere and you get your filthy hands off her," he grounded while putting back his foot on the ground. "If there's anyone who merits death, it's you."  
The brown-haired man shot up, hating to be seen so lowly from someone. He had caught enough people to build the reputation he had. He was not about to receive lessons from a kid who was sentenced to death for that matter. He ordered his companions to attack, not caring for the girl anymore. All he wanted was making that bastard shut his trap forever.

Seven men came out of the woods, falling on Link who gave back punch for punch, kick for kick, face torn by the rage that had taken control of him. So blinded by the hatred he felt that he missed the man coming from behind him, a baton in hand that the person smashed against his skull. Sky blue eyes rolled at back of his head as darkness took hold of the blond boy who landed on the ground in a thud, his conscience lost into oblivion.


	5. Another Side

**Curse**

Chapter V: Another Side

The young man laid unconscious on the ground as the mercenaries backed to give place for their leader who smirked in satisfaction, grabbing a handful of blond hair to lift the boy's head.  
"Well, well, it was easier than I thought," he said aloud.  
"Hey, boss, what do we do with this one?" one of the men said and the leader turned to look at the red-haired girl the person was currently holding. A huff passed his lips before the chief added, "I guess she's gonna pay handsomely in the first village we get to."  
The group laughed at the man's words, scaring the poor woman when the one holding her knocked her out by using his elbow to hit her nape. She fell to the ground to the troop's hilarity as the leader slowly got up to go see the girl before a hand gripped his ankle forcefully. The chief turned around to look at the blond boy who was still on the ground. A smirk appeared as an eyebrow raised, "Well, look who's getting up."

The leader got no answer, but felt the grip start to hurt him as a head of blond hair rose from the ground to look at the man. Eyelids opened, revealing a pair of blank eyes. Dusty blond began to fly into a non-existent wind, slowly turning white just like his clothes that floated into the same breeze. A coat of armor began to appear over his chest while his boots and pants turned black. The firm hold tightened again, breaking the leader's ankle and making him unable to move. Link stood up slowly, making the chief land on the ground as his grip never left under the man. His hand let the leader go to reach behind him as a double edged and twisted blade appeared upon his back. He swiftly tugged on it and, with the swing he gave it, cut off the head of the chief, blank eyes staring in anger at the man who had dared endangering Elianne's life before searching for the young woman who was laying on the ground, barely breathing.

A white gaze lifted from the girl to the man standing next to her, the one who had knocked her unconscious. A snarl appeared on the young man's face as he held the green and blue sword horizontally with two hands, running towards the frozen man who never made a move. Blood erupted from the mercenary's mouth before the torso fell forward, the legs following close behind. The green blade bled, the red liquid dripping to the ground as the boy slowly turned around to the six ones left that were shaking visibly out of fear. A gloved hand gripped the hilt of the sword, the leather hissing under the strength it was using. The group began to flee, some of them tripping before running even faster. Yet, although how fast they could go, Link caught every single one of them, leaving them no escape before dying, some of them coughing up blood as they gave their last breath. The double edged bled without stop as a painted face was splashed with the red liquid, the young man not bothering to take it off.

When the last man fell, Link planted his sword forcefully before turning around, blank eyes falling upon the young red-haired lady still laying on the ground. His footsteps trailed back to her, the boy not even bothering with the weapon that disappeared into thin air. His gaze never left the face of the unconscious woman as he took her in his arms and began to take her back into the forest. He knelt, laying her carefully upon the leaves, her head leaning against the trunk of a tree as the creatures of the woods silenced themselves to look at the sight of the girl whose amethyst eyes were yet to open. Blank eyes looked at his blood stained gloves before shedding them off and laying a hand upon her face, his white gaze staring at her in hopes that she would awake soon. A small sigh passed his lips as minutes passed and she didn't make a move to show she was still alive. The squirrels and birds alike began to gather around the pair.

Her eyes squinted before fluttering open as the young man put his two knees down to look at her more carefully. The lady gasped slightly in fear at the sight of the blank gaze of her friend.  
"Link?" she voiced shakily, earning herself a childish smile as the white eyes seemed to fill themselves with emotion. His tanned hand took hers before laying it upon his cheek, eyes closing as the grin on his face grew. He fell on the ground beside her, his smile disappearing as his mind fell into darkness once again. The young woman got her knees, her hands trailing his face as his features began to change once again, his hair becoming blond once again as his clothing gained its original colors. Her head snapped up before she ran back to the clearing, the sounds of the birds guiding her back to it.

Her hands covered her mouth while she let out a gasp of horror at the scene. Dismembered bodies and heads holding a indescribable fear were scattered around. She took a small step back as her hand went to her chest. Without a thought, she knew who had caused this. Her violet gaze went behind her before a screech reached her ears. She smiled grimly as a peregrine falcon landed upon the ground, tearing apart a piece of flesh to eat it while foxes and wolves alike arrived, attracted by the odor the corpses gave out. She knelt near the bird who turned to her, head tilting.  
"You followed me, didn't you?" The falcon screamed in approval before feasting once again as she got up, purple eyes looking at the disaster. All this... cause by the young man she was traveling with. A screech reached her ears once again and she watched Rocko take off for the nearest tree, beady eyes looking at the forest. She sighed, "You're right, I better not leave him alone too long."  
Still, as she left the scene, she couldn't help but look behind once more. Her amethyst gaze filled with determination, she went back to Link, now knowing why she had been so insisting and where they had to go.


	6. Many Reasons

**Curse**

Chapter VI: Many Reasons

Sky blue eyes opened as Link was shook awake. He slowly sat up while groaning and holding his head with one hand as a small headache hit him. His cerulean gaze turned to amethyst, which disappeared almost immediately as their owner, a young woman, stood up, hands on her hips.  
"Get up Link, we have to go," she ordered as his eyes lifted to look at her face.  
"Why?" he asked, confused. First, he had woken up far from the clearing she had forbid him to return to, now this. What had happened to make her act so different? And why had he been out for so long? He had been refused all these answers since yesterday.  
"We're going to the Anloena Tower," she snapped while beginning to walk away.  
"The Tower of Peace?" he continued with his questions, hoping to have a response. Yet, he only managed to frustrate her further as she growled out her answer as he stood up to follow her. The more he inquired, the more angered she got until she yelled while turning to him, "Link, this is not the time!"

Amethyst caught sight of confused and saddened aquamarines, making the young man look like a lost child who, no matter how terrible the truth was, was trying to get it. Sky blue eyes turned to the ground as he stuttered, "I... I did... something bad, didn't I?"  
Her eyes widened as a grim smile appeared upon Link's face while he continued, "It... it wouldn't be the first time it happens... People..." He stopped as a hand landed on his cheek and looked at Elianne before shrugging, "People get scared when they see me."  
"Link..." her voice rose, making his name hang in the air. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm not scared of you, but I'd rather not talk about it right now. I don't want to scare you. That's why we're heading to the Anloena Tower. So I can get answers."  
Realizing that it was better to set aside humor and sarcasm, the young man didn't say a word and followed the girl who seemed to had taken things in hand. He discovered, though, with a certain irony, that the roles had suddenly changed. Where he had been the leader in the last few days, she had taken it from him. A sad grin darkened his features. Maybe there was a reason to the death sentence after all, a reason he never knew of.

The day passed without a sound, the young lady's amethyst gaze turning to him from time to time to see if he was still there. Each time she's look, he'd give her a small smile and say that he was fine, making a grin appear on her face. Yet, neither of them were happy of the situation for the moment they would turn around, their smile would be lost to the thoughts currently plaguing them. Only when Elianne sighed in relief did Link's gaze rise to see the strong structure of the Anloena Tower. Contrary to what he had imagined, the tower was of a simple design, but seemed to shine under the moonlight. The inside was no different, as a strong pillar held the winding staircase that went up to the very top. The same impression of danger nagged him, making him grip Elianne's sleeve. The young woman turned halfway while taking his hand into hers. She had awaited this reaction from her companion, meaning that it was time to speak.  
"Everything you will see here must not be forgotten," she said quietly. "While you might know this tower as the Tower of Peace, to me, it is the Tower of Guidance. Don't worry. We won't stay here."  
"We should leave now," he replied, sky blue eyes pleading for her to listen. However, she freed herself from his hold and continued walking up the stairs and the young man was left no other choice than to follow her.

The moon's rays made their way through the multiple holes of the walls, making a circle of light in the middle of the room. After smiling softly to Link, Elianne sat in the center as the blond disappeared into the darkness of the area. Hands followed in prayer, her amethyst eyes closed as she asked her gods for guiding and a sign of which decision to take. Engrossed in the process, she heard to late the sounds of someone, or something, coming up the stairs. It was only when she heard growling and felt a hand place itself on her shoulder that she turned around while rising. Seeing the wolves gathering at the entrance, she shot a look that Link immediately understood, and he he pulled away to let her deal with these creatures. She took a step forward, gaze filled with confidence as she said, "I know why you are here and why you have this shape, but I will not return to the village. Although the traditions are something I hold on to, I have obeyed the gods by leaving, no matter if what I did was against our traditions. You know as well as I that it is only our gods, in the end, that guide us through our lives."  
The leader of the pack began whining as the group started surrounding the pair, ready to attack at any moment.  
"I'm not going back under any circumstances, no matter how much you demand it," she vehemently responded, making the leader growl. The young man gripped her arm as her got closer, feeling the same way as before.

His doubts confirmed themselves when the chief lunged for the throat of the young lady who pushed Link away to avoid him from getting injured while ducking the attack. The leader landed on one of his partners before shaking his head and turning back to the girl, growling to order the group to attack. She kicked the first attacker and avoided the sharp claws of the second under the young man's amazed gaze. She seemed calm under the never stopping assaults, sending one of the wolves flying before hitting the wall behind it. Her violet gaze meet the brown eyes of the leader before lifting the ceiling, looking at the only hole there, letting the moonlight through. A small smile curled her lips upwards at the leader went for her throat once again. Its teeth dug deep into her skin, drawing blood as the others attacked her limbs, making her fall backwards.

He heard his heart thudding harder and faster, painfully constricting his chest and making it harder to breathe. His left clutched his tunic as he tried to gain control of his failing body. However, the more he struggled to keep himself conscious, the more he felt the world of colors fade away into darkness as a shout of anger rose from inside him, passing his lips as he lost himself once again. There went the canines, slaughtered by the blade he wielded and bathing in the red liquid. A blank gaze bore into the brown eyes of the leader before it was shred apart, giving it no chance to answer. He turned to the girl on the floor, small, but deep cuts running along her skin. Hearing her moan a bit in pain reassured the now white-haired boy as he knelt near her, still holding his sword in his left hand as if the battle hadn't ended. Almost immediately, a green light pierced through him like an arrow, forcing him to lose this appearance to revert to the other he usually had.

Sky blue eyes caught sight of the massacre, making him stand while stumbling. The bodies of the wolves began to change, turning into human limbs or heads under his repulsed gaze. His back hit the wall forcefully and he realized that he had no escape from this scene of horror, save for the stairs where, he was certain, that he would break his neck by racing down them.  
"I'm sorry that you had to discover it this way, Link."  
He watched Elianne raise to her feet as he fell along the wall, his legs feeling like jelly as she got closer to him. His cerulean gaze saw the bleeding stop and the wounds close as she knelt in front of him, her amethyst eyes finding his.

"As you might have realized, I am not a Hylian. I am a Morpha and, like my companions, I have the power to transform into any animal and to heal my wounds thanks to these capacities. The Anloena Tower is known to the Morphas, as all come here to hear their destiny when they come of age. I was lead her earlier than my companions and it is tradition that if one is called before time, he or she is become the leader." She sighed, looking away before continuing, "Unfortunately, I was asked to leave my country to install myself in the house you met me in. My gods made it so I would meet you and be the one to tell you this. All that you see here, Link, is your doing. You have killed these people because of your anger. You are cursed Link. By whom, I do not know. All I can say is that this curse is very rare and you will have to be careful from here on out."  
His cerulean gaze looked at her in fear. He had caused this? No wonder her had been sentenced to death by the queen. He was a danger to anyone he met.


	7. Siphia

**Curse**

Chapter VII: Siphia

A small sigh echoed in the small clearing where a fire had been lit, making purple eyes turn to look at the blond blue-eyed Hylian sitting on the other side of the fire, looking at the dancing flames. The girl came to sit besides him, knowing that the young man was dealing with everything that had happened in the last few days.  
"I guess I should return to Hyrule," he said softly, making the young lady have to strain her ears to hear him. He looked at her while smiling grimly, "At least now I know the reason I'm going to die."  
"I wish I could help you, Link," she breathed, her stare going to the fire. "But my knowledge of curses is limited. I can only encourage you in the decision you will take."  
"I know," he sighed, feeling like he was deflating and that the whole world was falling upon his shoulders. "I just wish I knew more."

She turned to look at him and minutes passed in silence, the only sound being the one of the wood cracking under the flames. Link reached out for her face, and her amethyst eyes turned to aquamarines as her red hair went to brown. His head and hand dropped, looking at the grass. Elianne's slim hands landed on his shoulder, worried about the boy, voicing her concern.  
"You're not..." He trailed off before breathing audibly. "I'm mistaking you for someone else," he commented before sighing, feeling guilty, "You told me your secrets, I guess I should tell you mine." He eyed her, seeing her curiosity mingle with worry.  
"Link, if you don't want to talk to me about it, it's okay," she said.  
"I want to," he replied while looking at her, grinning, before staring at the floor. "I need to tell someone to sort this out."

She could only smile while turning to the fire, ready to listen. The boy took in a deep shaky breath before speaking, "First thing first, I am an orphan and a friend of the queen of Hyrule. At the age of five, while my parents were still alive and being curious like any child, I began to ask many questions, such as the bruises that my mom always had. She was always hazy about it, never answering directly and making me worry. I discovered one day by my own by opening a door that I should have kept closed. My father was beating up my mother, and it made me so angry, so horrified, that I went unconscious. The next thing I knew, I was lying against my mother with blood on my hands and on her dress. I was so happy that she was alive and well that I didn't bother noticing back then. I didn't notice that my father was gone never to return and my mother feared me until I came back home years later to find her in the kitchen, dead." He stopped for a moment, reliving the episode that he could never forget. He closed his eyes before continuing, "I lost myself for a few days back then, waking up in an old woman's home. I tried continuing my life back then and met with Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. We became instant friends and I was taken to the castle to become her personal guardian. She was victim of an attack and I wanted so much to protect her..." He trailed off, knowing that she would realize what he meant from that point on.

Minutes of silence passed as both seemed frozen at the thought that Link had let hang in the air. Sentenced to death to have protected the queen from certain death. Fear caused so many to act irrationally. Elianne sighed softly, not exactly knowing what to say to comfort the young man beside her. Smiling a bit, she turned to the sky, pointing a star that the boy had no troubles finding. It shone bright red into the night, dimming the ones closer to it.  
"This star is called Siphia," she stated. "It only shines this way when a change is to come. The word Siphia also means "curse" in Morpha. The Hylians consider this as one of the ways for Din, Goddess of Power, to communicate with the people."  
The boy breathed audibly before saying to her good night as she went to sleep. He stayed up all night, staring at the star and trying to find what he could do.


	8. Fears and Decisions

**Curse**

Chapter VIII: Fears and Decisions

The silence was heavy in the hallway, making every step of a young woman echo along the walls and catching everyone's attention. All bowed courtly at her passage, quietly making her regret the disappearance of a dear friend. Her blue eyes shone slightly in happiness when she caught sight of her destination. The wooden door was open, as it had always been when _he_ was there. She didn't bother knocking, simply entering the room without further ado. Yet, her joy dimmed when she noticed that _he_ was nowhere to be seen, the room starting to become impersonal as an older woman was cleaning it. The lady turned, and smiled grimly at the blond girl's appearance, ruby eyes holding sadness as the regal woman spoke, letting her gloved hand trace the border of the bed.  
"He is truly gone, isn't he?" Her delicate voice seemed to crack under the pressure.  
"Yes, your highness," the older woman answered before inquiring, "I thought you were out with your husband, your grace." This gained her a slight smile from the married lady.  
"You know how much I love hunting, Impa," she said while shaking her head, earning herself a smile from her caretaker as the woman replied, "Forgive me, your highness."

Yet, the older lady knew that something else was worrying about something else. Her friend that had went into exile after she had sentenced him to death. A sentence she had merely sent out, not being the author of such a horrible verdict. Her grin faded as the words slipped out without further thought, "You are still worrying about his disappearance, my queen?"  
Blue eyes sadly turned to her before voicing out her approval, "Yes, Impa. Although I understand his reaction, it is my husband's that I do not understand. Link has went into exile, hasn't he? Then why keep chasing him halfway out of the country? I fear that something has frightened Ragnaros more than he tells. You remember the day I spoke to you about Link's weird reaction?" she asked to Impa who nodded before continuing, "Merely days after, you sent the order out. It was your husband that forced you to take this horrible decision."  
"Unfortunately..." she whispered, sitting on the bed's edge, looking at the floor. "Oh Impa, what can I do? What was it that made Link react this way?"

The elder woman came to sit next to the young lady that she had seen grow up alongside Link, her childhood. The caretaker had always felt something special about the young man, but had not been able to pinpoint the reason of such an impression. When Zelda, the queen, had came to talk to her about the boy's transformation, it had confirmed her doubts. The blond man was cursed and, by the king's reaction, it wasn't just any curse. Maybe it was time for the young woman to know.  
"Your highness, you know that my Sheikah teachings have given me many things, but, most certainly, the knowledge of magic and curses," she began, catching Zelda's attention. "I fear that Link bears a curse old of four hundred years. It has been rarely witnessed for it only returns at every hundred years. I think I have already spoken to you about it, or at least given you its name, the curse of Imalei.

This made the young lady react, standing and looking at Impa eyes wide.  
"The curse of emotions?" she stammered, to which her caretaker only nodded before continuing, "And, if my deductions are right, your husband has something to do with it."  
"You mean to say..." the queen trailed off, her mind reeling with the information that the elder woman voiced with little emotion, "The one who curses and the cursed. Ragnaros and Link's future are tied. For one to live, the other must die."  
"Then I must..." Zelda was cut off by the red-eyed lady as she took her arm. "Do not be hasty, your highness. You have no role to play in such a battle. If someone must do something, it is Link himself. Forgive me, your highness, but, no matter how much you care for the boy, he has his fate in his own hands."  
The queen freed her arm from her caretaker who had loosened her grip. A battle that would oppose her dear friend and her husband, she could not bear it, even if she knew it was to come.


	9. Inside

**Curse**

Chapter IX: Inside

Sky blue eyes lifted from behind bended knees, watching the red-haired lady sleep soundly, her face illuminated by the dancing flames. Three days had passed since the time Elianne had shown him the star Siphia, which still shone brilliantly over his head. All he wanted was to disappear and stop hurting the people he cared for. Yet, none of his wishes were granted as he stayed stubbornly on the earth and frightened by the curse he carried. He curled up even more, hoping that this was a nightmare, that he would awaken and that none of this had happened. A sound buzzed in his ears and he tried pushing it away as it became more insistent. He sighed, giving up the fight easily, not caring for it anymore.  
'_For someone who drinks words, you push away way too easily._'

He jotted up, looking around. This was not the voice of Elianne, whose soft tone always managed to calm him down. The voice sighed, sounding exasperated.  
'_Oh boy... Didn't someone tell you who I am?_'  
Immediately, his eyes lifted to the night sky, where Siphia sparkled almost abnormally. The voice resounded again as he sat, eyes never leaving the star, '_There you go. The name's Siphia and I am the guardian spirit of all those who are cursed. Go figure why the Morphas and the Hylians associate me to a star._'  
"Why..." the boy began before being cut off by the guardian, '_You never listened! Talking to a wall would have been pretty much the same._'  
Although the irritating tone and words, the young man tried to keep his calm, afraid to hurt the sleeping lady near him.  
'_Link, you can't kill the ones you care for. An emotion, no matter how strong it is lived, is for one person only. Kill the ones you hate to save the ones you love._'

Cerulean eyes widened at the spirit's words as he realized how little he knew about this curse. He looked at the ground, voicing out the question that had been plaguing him for the last few days, "Is there any way to stop it?"  
He received a sigh as answer before silence reigned, only broken by the wood cracking by the flames. Siphia spoke moments later, sadness in the guardian's voice, '_There's only one way I know. And, unfortunately, it involves death. You'll have to kill the one who gave this curse to you._'  
"But I was born with it!" Link shouted, not understanding on the spur of the moment. His mind reeled as he finally realized the implications, "Unless... just like the any curses, it followed along the bloodline. That would mean... but who..."  
'_Who was the one who sentenced to death?_' the spirit asked, pressing the boy on.  
"The queen did," he answered while frowning, perplexed by the question.  
'_You sure?_' it continued as the young man got up. '_Zelda is your childhood friend, Link. She wouldn't try to kill you._'  
It left him only one choice, Ragnaros, the king whom he had never trusted, no matter the circumstances. With one last look at the star and at Elianne, Link took his decision, not able to wait until morning to tell the young woman who had cared so much for him. He couldn't risk her life for a story that only concerned him. Soon, the king of Hyrule would suffer, from his own hands.


	10. Realization

**Curse**

Chapter X: Realization

Amethyst eyes slowly opened under the rays of the morning sun to catch sight of a dead fire. She sat up with a smile, only for it to die the second she saw the other side. There was no trace of the young man accompanying her, much less any indication of where he could have gone. Elianne knew with a certain conviction that he wouldn't have left that long without reason. She stood with no further ado and threw a look around her. Where was he? Why had he left? Had he discovered something that she did not know of?

The screech of a bird snapped her out of her thoughts, as her violet gaze looked at the peregrine falcon approaching her in distress. By its way of behaving, the young woman knew that something had truly happened last night.  
"Tell me. Where is he, Rocko?"  
The bird didn't need to hear it twice, taking off in the direction it had come from and begging her to follow. The forest became a blur as hundreds of question burst in the young lady's head who was unable to find an answer of her own. Still, she couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity to the trail, as if she had taken it not long ago, maybe a few days before.

Red hair flew behind her as she ran, the trees blending together to become brown walls and the leaves becoming a compact roof were no light would come through. Blessing her Morpha abilities, she only came to a stop at nightfall, the moon giving off an eerie glow in the meadow she had just reached. Her eyes widened when she saw what laid in the horizon, standing proudly in the light as Rocko beckoned her to keep going. Yet, her attention was drawn to the tower she knew so well, the Tower of Anloena. She hadn't still caught up with her companion, but now she knew that he was probably headed back to Hyrule. But why? To surrender himself, deeming to say that his curse was reason enough to die? No... it was probably the last thought on his mind, even though they had spoken of it days ago. Then what was taking him back?

Not knowing the reason, her gaze lifted to the sky, catching sight of Siphia, the star she had spoken about that very same day. What if...? A small gasp passed her lips as she realized that her doubts were probably not unfounded. He had probably discovered how to break this curse upon him and the only way to do so implied returning to his home country.

She head slightly spun and she flinched as she finally came to realize what exactly had been haunting the boy. Cursing her memory, she looked at the tower once more, knowing that Link was now in grave danger. Angry as he might be about the person who had laid this curse upon his family, it would not suffice. Half of them had died trying to break this bewitchment with only hatred. It would never suffice... Unless... Of course... Why had Imalei and Iforen fought for long ago that made the latter curse the former? Because of a strong feeling they both shared for the same person. The young woman had left out of fear the day it took place and Iforen was forced to marry royalty to protect himself from the cursed man. This was her answer.

With renewed strength, Elianne asked her feathery companion to show her the way, transforming herself into a bird of prey to follow it. Focused on the task at hand, she didn't see her old house, forgotten in the trees as she headed to Hyrule, praying silently that she wouldn't be too late to help Link.


	11. Last Moments

**Curse**

Chapter XI: Last Moments

"Show respect, will you!" shouted one of the guards before both threw the man they were handling onto the marble floor of the throne room. Royal eyes were upon his green tunic and his blond hair as he slowly rose to his knees, only to be held in a bowing position in front of the king and queen of Hyrule. The boy could feel the worried eyes of Zelda, his childhood friend, as she wondered why he would return after being sentenced to death. The king, on the other hand, seemed calmed and annoyed by the presence of the young man. This person that all the guards admired secretly, even though the hard handling they were doing.  
"You dare show your face back in Hyrule knowing full well what awaits you, Link," Ragnaros stated without feeling, being impassive as he had always been.  
"You're a coward, Ragnaros," the blond muttered under his breath, which only made him return to the floor, the warm skin of his left cheek touching the cold stone.  
"Care to repeat that?" the king obliged, looking at the groveling man with a certain satisfaction. Yet, it did not stop Link from repeating the words he had just said and adding a certain flourish to them.  
"You're a coward! Covering yourself with enormous titles just so you can have my head! You're nothing but a weakling!"

The boy saw his vision fade and felt his unconscious slip away, but couldn't care less. Siphia, the guardian spirit of the cursed, had told him that he wouldn't hurt the ones he loved. Zelda was safe from that point on. He gave into the darkness, unafraid of what was to come.

The king watched as the guards holding the blond man down flew in every direction, scaring the ones at the door who didn't wait for an order to flee. The sunshine hair turned white within mere seconds as blank eyes returned the stare he was being given. Without a word, Link brought out the double edged blade, ready to tear the king into pieces. Only a smirk appeared upon the king's lips, happy to see that the boy was acting this irrationally. All the more reasons for the sentence. Attacking a king? One had to mad to do such thing. The young man thought he was afraid, didn't he? Well, he was about to prove him wrong.

Zelda left the throne room as her guards kept calling her to get into a safer place while the castle began to shake, cracks appearing along the solid ground. She watched her childhood friend block every stone thrown his way as her husband assumed the hideous form of a black dragon, one of which her caretaker had told horrible stories of. Sky blue eyes gazed in fear as, although Link's gained speed, he was taken by one of the creature's hands and brought him near the mouth where it blew fire at the boy. A terrible scream resounded as the now white man was let go after cutting of a finger, the sword landing a few meters away. The weapon reappeared in his hands and he plunged it into the dragon's stomach, making a deep cut along it. A torrent of magma was freed, drowning the young man into the hot liquid.

Pain shot through the boy's body as his conscious began to take control, hearing the sound of the creature shouting from newly done wounds that weren't his doing. Blank eyes shifted to catch sight of a tiger attacking the monster's face before being thrown away. It landed heavily on the stone floor and the dragon didn't wait a second more to send a stream of fire its way. The young man moved just in time, protecting the feline from the fire as they licked his back, hurting him mercilessly. Only seconds passed before he heard a small cough coming from under him, making the boy rise to see Elianne, his companion in the last few days. Unable to say a word, he watched her as she laid her hand upon his cheek, smiling slightly.  
"I see that I'm a bit late," she laughed lightly. "Link, I have only realized what is it that you carry, and for that I am sorry. I guess I can give you this last information. The two man fought over the same thing. The love of a woman."

Blank eyes widened at her last words, making her smile. Yet, the dragon made little of their moment, grabbing the girl without warning and throwing her aside, making her head hit the wall forcefully under the white-haired boy's gaze. He didn't shout, not finding it him to do so. He simply turned to the monster that occupied half of the throne room and muttered, "You really are a coward, Ragnaros."  
The turquoise and blue sword reappeared into his hands and the young man jumped, eyes hidden by his bang. Yet, the boy didn't have the time to finish his attack as the tail of the creature grabbed him in mid air, mouth ready to blow fire at him. Trusting the curse he had been given, Link threw the sword into its throat and willed it to spin on itself. One last scream was freed before the head began to slide off and the monster turned back into the now dead king. Link fell to the floor as the curse was broken, his clothes turning back to normal.

He rose slowly before being embraced by the queen, her blue eyes sparkling. Nevertheless, he paid her no heed, moving away from her to the young lady with red hair and whose purple eyes were still to open. He knelt near her, his hand passing into her hair while hoping she would awaken. But her non-existent breath and her non-beating heart made it clear. He slowly got up without a word, picking her up, and walked the the devastated entry, droplets following his tracks.  
"I should be the one asking for forgiveness, Elianne," he said while smiling grimly. "You'll need a proper burial. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

* * *

Sky blue eyes lifted to the window from which a tomb could be seen. A year had passed since Elianne had died and nothing had changed. Even Zelda, who came almost weekly to argue his return, hadn't managed to make him move. He sighed, stepping out of the house he had built at Lake Hylia to kneel in front of her grave, smiling slightly and beginning to speak as if she was there.

The screech of a bird tore him from his talk, and his cerulean gaze caught sight of a peregrine falcon diving for the tomb. It landed upon the grave before screaming yet again.  
"Rocko?" the boy asked, curious as of the reason of the presence of Elianne's feathery friend after a year of absence. It took off and landing in the nearest tree, beckoning the young man to follow. Link didn't need to be gestured twice as he ran inside to gather the sword and shield he had forged before beginning to follow the bird, a warm feeling embracing him. She was alive. Elianne was alive.

**The Dmgirl: **There you have it! The new version of "Curse"! Hoped you like it! Thanks to all those who read it.


End file.
